User talk:Hole/Archive
Playing video games makes you a better person, tell me how awesome you are here. Hole 05:56, 8 July 2008 (EDT) :Good Boy, Welcome to the wiki btw ;) /FrosTalk\ 06:54, 8 July 2008 (EDT) Thx, still trying to figure stuff out. Hole 06:59, 8 July 2008 (EDT) :You shouldn't wipe talk pages either, which you didn't - you only removed my comment. But yeah: welcome to PvX :) [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 07:14, 8 July 2008 (EDT) No email dispatched. Hey i wanna vote but i cant. i need to confirm my mail. to do this there was supposed to be a email in my mailbox, well there isnt one(already checked my spam filter).Hole 08:43, 8 July 2008 (EDT) :FYI, sign all comments with 4 tidles (~). Anyway, try rating on stuff. If it doesn't work, consult and admin about it. -- *[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 08:33, 8 July 2008 (EDT) Fixed, make a gmail account and i got the mail on that 1.Hole 13:06, 8 July 2008 (EDT) testing!Hole 03:57, 9 July 2008 (EDT) another test to see my sig--[[User:Hole|[[User:Hole|'The Hole']] ''talk'']] 03:58, 9 July 2008 (EDT) would this work then?--[[User:Hole|[[User:Hole|'The Hole']] ''talk'']] 04:01, 9 July 2008 (EDT) how about htis--http://img58.imageshack.us/img58/3014/1a99f612xc2xy6.jpg 04:02, 9 July 2008 (EDT) making a sig is too damn hard, i give upfor now!--http://img58.imageshack.us/img58/3014/1a99f612xc2xy6.jpg 04:03, 9 July 2008 (EDT) now it SHOULD be blue!--Hole 04:04, 9 July 2008 (EDT) :Try ticking Raw signatures box next to the sig bit /FrosTalk\ 04:05, 9 July 2008 (EDT) i stole this from you frosty :P--/Hole'sTalk\ 04:11, 9 July 2008 (EDT) this should give a link to my talk page too, dw ill change it some more i just need to get the hang of it.--/Hole'sTalk\ 04:15, 9 July 2008 (EDT) this should be sexy now--/Hole' 04:18, 9 July 2008 (EDT) i srsly fail at making sigs.--/[[User:Hole|Hole 04:20, 9 July 2008 (EDT) QQ /[[User:Hole|Hole ~\ 04:22, 9 July 2008 (EDT) :I think I may make a new sig tbh. /FrosTalk\ 04:24, 9 July 2008 (EDT) im ganna change the font type i dont really like it, also sorry for kinda copying you frosty :P -- /Hole ~\ 04:25, 9 July 2008 (EDT) :Eh no problem, Im gonna go for a simple sig tbh now. /FrosTalk\ 04:29, 9 July 2008 (EDT) The reason it didn't link to your talk page is because it doesn't link to the page it is on ;) [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 07:34, 9 July 2008 (EDT) "IV Spike" Spirit Bond doesn't do anything against spells. It only triggers on attacks, so don't blame your RC for that.--Ikimono 01:58, 10 July 2008 (EDT) :/facepalm "For 8 seconds, whenever target ally takes more than 60 damage from the next 10 attacks or Spells, that ally is healed for 40...88...100 Health." /moarfacepalm Frosty No U! 08:13, 10 July 2008 (EDT) Build:Team - TA smiting RaO Pressure I moved your build to your userspace which can be found here. ~ ĐONT*SYSOP 08:09, 10 July 2008 (EDT) My HA build was removed from my sandbox....wtf? You shudbt be able to touch stuff in my sandbox right? then why did the page get removed? and where did it go?-- /Hole TALK TO ME\ 13:54, 13 July 2008 (EDT) :It was WELL'd. ~ ĐONT*SYSOP 13:56, 13 July 2008 (EDT) Isnt my sandbox supposed to be for builds taht i am still working on? /Hole TALK TO ME\ 13:58, 13 July 2008 (EDT) :Whatever you'd like to. ~ ĐONT*SYSOP 14:04, 13 July 2008 (EDT) Then how did it get WELL'ed? ------ /Hole TALK TO ME\ 00:50, 14 July 2008 (EDT) How to submit builds googogogogogo explain me. drama-- /Hole TALK TO ME\ 22:09, 28 July 2008 (EDT) fixed siggie a bit lets see-- Hole Talks dirty.\ 13:18, 31 July 2008 (EDT) and again.,,,-- Hole Talks dirty. 13:19, 31 July 2008 (EDT) User:68.47.192.6 That wus trolling m8. Please don't vandalise other people's user pages, especially not with a personal attack, even if they are trolls. - Misery Is Friendly 19px 06:24, 12 September 2008 (EDT) : OK M8 I WONT DO IT AGAIN M8, SORRY AGAIN M8. Hole Talks dirty. 06:34, 12 September 2008 (EDT) You, sir. IZ MAI HEROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO~!!!! 19px[[User:Adriaanz|'Adr']][[User talk:Adriaanz|'iaa']] 08:11, 21 September 2008 (EDT) : epic trouwens dat die Chim nog op vent kwam, om te zeggen: Hole is a fag ^^. 19px[[User:Adriaanz|'Adr']][[User talk:Adriaanz|'iaa']] 08:11, 21 September 2008 (EDT) Revamped, please reconsider your vote. Plus the warriors can knocklock pretty well now based on elite choice. And FC taints are played frequently, l2HA. -- Jebuscontests 15:34, 13 November 2008 (EST) :Noone plays FC taint, when was the last time you played HA? after factions release? retard. Hole Talks dirty. 10:30, 14 November 2008 (EST) ::lolNPA. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 10:42, 14 November 2008 (EST) :::Fuck NPA he is mostly right. --Frosty 10:46, 14 November 2008 (EST) ::::but he said the r word :< ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 10:59, 14 November 2008 (EST) :::::YOUR ARE A RICKYVANTOF! - Misery Is Friendly 19px 11:05, 14 November 2008 (EST) ::::::No I mean the other r word D: ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 11:06, 14 November 2008 (EST) :::::::Noone ever plays FC taints, no energy management, normal taints can carry extra hex removal, snares, there just overall more effective. FC taints are for theory crafters. amirite or amirite? Hole Talks dirty. 13:02, 14 November 2008 (EST) Actually they're played in gvg, if you ever need a taint there. But in HA, n/e or n/p is the way forward. (or n/mo if you're a herowaying fag) 86.151.73.55 14:08, 14 November 2008 (EST) :Dont care this was a HA build, and FC taints dont work becouse you cant keep up the energy, and a faster casting time only makes u more vunerable for diversion, in terms of skill canceling that is. \ Hole Talks dirty. 14:10, 14 November 2008 (EST) ::Not like you are a great HA player anyway though, I have beaten you with PuG R Spikes when you were in some R8 team or something and you monking. --ϲɽоω ɱϲɑɳǥɽƴɗɽɑɡоɳ 11:20, 20 November 2008 (EST) :::Crow pulls the ladies. Rawrawr Dinosaur 11:22, 20 November 2008 (EST) ::::So does Rawrawr :>. --ϲɽоω ɱϲɑɳǥɽƴɗɽɑɡоɳ 11:23, 20 November 2008 (EST) ::::: Crow youre a random nobody so i suggest you STFU Hole Talks dirty. 12:06, 20 November 2008 (EST) ::::::lmao Rawrawr Dinosaur 12:07, 20 November 2008 (EST) ::::::Suggest I STFU? Okay, just because you farm underworld all day long, learn to actually play the game and learn to fucking monk vs r spike, you are so bad. --ϲɽоω ɱϲɑɳǥɽƴɗɽɑɡоɳ 12:09, 20 November 2008 (EST) :::::::Also, everybody I know who has played with you thinks you are shit, you got kicked out of an R6+ PuG team you were monking for because you were so bad, and you are probably on the same fucking level as Chimaera. --ϲɽоω ɱϲɑɳǥɽƴɗɽɑɡоɳ 12:10, 20 November 2008 (EST) ::::::::1. I NEVER play monk. Ever. I only play monk in RA. ::::::::2. I don't even join R6 pugs, becouse i shouldnt have too. ::::::::3. Watch whos winning halls youll see me there evry day. ::::::::4. Chimera doesnt play the game anymore retard. ::::::::5. You still suck like you used to, and i dont care what your R3 buddys think about me. :::::::: LOL GUILDWARS Hole Talks dirty. 12:45, 20 November 2008 (EST) :::::::::1. Well you did like a month ago. :::::::::2. Well you did like a month ago. :::::::::3. I do, and it is never you because you fail. :::::::::4. Exactly. :::::::::5. Lol, okay I suck... --ϲɽоω ɱϲɑɳǥɽƴɗɽɑɡоɳ 13:21, 20 November 2008 (EST) ::::::::::Oh and btw, it isn't R3 people who think you fail... It is people who can actually play the game well. Although these people aren't amazingly good, here are 2 who think you are shit, Jay and Bebbo. --ϲɽоω ɱϲɑɳǥɽƴɗɽɑɡоɳ 13:25, 20 November 2008 (EST) :::::::::::Who is bebbo? oh and lol Jay. You think you should flame me but in truth, I never hear/see you in halls or gvg. Hole Talks dirty. 13:28, 20 November 2008 (EST) ::::::::::::Ive never seen you in gvg tbh lulz. 86.134.4.59 13:29, 20 November 2008 (EST) :::::::::::::I've seen Crow on obs, he was amazing. - Misery Is Friendly 19px 13:30, 20 November 2008 (EST) :::::::::::I don't play HA really, like once every 3 weeks... and since I am on obs in GvG how can you say you don't see me, unless you don't obs lol. --ϲɽоω ɱϲɑɳǥɽƴɗɽɑɡоɳ 13:32, 20 November 2008 (EST) ::::::::::::Oh and lol Jay? he is a lot fucking better than you lol. --ϲɽоω ɱϲɑɳǥɽƴɗɽɑɡоɳ 13:34, 20 November 2008 (EST) :::::::::::::Crow pew pew dshot and hits rof everytime :> --Frosty 13:35, 20 November 2008 (EST) ::::::::::::::It's true. --ϲɽоω ɱϲɑɳǥɽƴɗɽɑɡоɳ 13:41, 20 November 2008 (EST) PvXwiki:Chill_Out, NPA already, watch out for bans. • Saint TALK 13:51, 20 November 2008(EST) :I am chilled out! :< --ϲɽоω ɱϲɑɳǥɽƴɗɽɑɡоɳ 14:01, 20 November 2008 (EST) ::::::::::::::I've played wif crow once, and he's epic. Brandnew. 14:38, 20 November 2008 (EST) :::::::::::::::It's true, Crow is gud :>. --ϲɽоω ɱϲɑɳǥɽƴɗɽɑɡоɳ 14:58, 20 November 2008 (EST) :::::::::::::::: Ban me, see if I care. PVX is dead. Maybe a few good admins and posters, the rest are mostly retarded. PVX is also not up to date with the current meta, about 3 weeks after the peak builds show up on PVX. You shouldnt let retards vote on builds, also " Build Masters " have the right to just veto evry other vote made. Its just sad that the select group of 20 active people dominate evrything. tl:dr Ban me see if I care, pvx sucks. Hole Talks dirty. 15:57, 20 November 2008 (EST) :if you dont want to be here, then dont be here. otherwise stop making bitching about how dead the site is. also, we dont choose who is active.• Saint TALK 16:33, 20 November 2008(EST) ::If you actually read the entire thing, crow was the one who started this fiasco. Don't blame people on the receiving end for their retaliation.[[User:Pika_Fan|'Pika']][[User_talk:Pika_Fan|'Fan']]19x19px 16:41, 20 November 2008 (EST) :::hole started by insulting jebus, blatant use of NPA, and he could have handled the crow situation in 100 different ways, but he stooped to the insults of a third grader to handle it. then he trash talks the wiki; if he doesnt want to be here he should just leave. • Saint TALK 16:47, 20 November 2008(EST) ::::Tell me how to delete my account, and I will be gone. Hole Talks dirty. 17:12, 20 November 2008 (EST) :::::When you say crow is a random nobody ur asking to be flamed ;o --Frosty 17:15, 20 November 2008 (EST) First off, Crow is as awesome as his penis is large. So he's about 17ft of awesome. Secondly, Saint said chill out. Chill out. -- Guild of ' 18:05, 20 November 2008 (EST) :::@Pika "Not like you are a great HA player anyway though" ooh, that was really a large flame (sarcasm yeye). If people take serious offense at that then they need to stop being such a faggot. Also, Frosty is correct :>. Also, yes Guild you are correct, my penis is large and I am awesome :>. --ϲɽоω ɱϲɑɳǥɽƴɗɽɑɡоɳ 18:11, 20 November 2008 (EST) the indenting of this section is confusing me >.>, also it's stupidly late and i've been working all night, so this will most probably be gibberish. Hole, we can't delete accounts, I can't remember if it's possiable and it's just too much of a fath to delete them (and most likely messy) and don't delete accounts, or if it's just not possiable, either way we can't. You can either just leave PvX yourself (no-one's forcing you to be here, honest =D), or if you feel you might be tempted to come back (and don't want to come back), me or another admin can permanently ban you. Ideally we suggest the first option, will power's a great thing =p, plus if the day comes you do actually want to come back and edit, you don't have to find an admin to unblock you etc. As for the NPAs, yes Hole shouldn't have called Jebus a retard, but we like to think people are a bit more thick-skinned here, and can handle being callled retard now and again (that doesn't mean do it, but it doesn't mean QQ about it either). Crow, you're argument that Hole is bad at the game, is fundamentally flawed. You saw him play a month ago. tbh a lot changes in a month. He could have gotten better for all you know. Don't' make assumptions based on events from a month ago (to assume makes an "Ass" out of "U" and "Me" as my friend frequently says). Saint has told you all to calm down, so I suggest you do so. If I see any more escalations going on around here, I will ban (pre-emptive or otherwise). Hole: i want you to wait a couple of days before deciding what you want to do in terms of leaving or requesting a ban. If after a couple of days you still feel the same and want to be banned, fine, i'll do it myself, but if possiable i'd like to keep one more user around ;). ' ~ PheNaxKian Sysop 18:55, 20 November 2008 (EST) :Hey, people call me an autist daily. Im used to it. 19:10, 30 January 2009 (EST) ::Shut up you fucking autist. :> --'Crowels'슴Mc슴Mootles 19:57, 30 January 2009 (EST)